1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disorder diagnosis device for a fuel injection apparatus of a combustion engine.
2. Prior Art
Japanese Patent Public Disclosure No. 219848/85 discloses a method of deciding a fuel injection apparatus to be in disorder when an air-fuel ratio correction value becomes equal to or larger than a predetermined value in the case where fuel injection is controlled by correcting a basic injection amount by the air-fuel ratio correction value calculated from an air-fuel ratio feedback correction coefficient (C.sub.FS) and a learning corrected coefficient.
Such a conventional disorder diagnosis method for a fuel injection apparatus has a problem of difficulty in properly deciding the fuel injection apparatus to be faulty in accordance with the state of a fuel system, because only a comparison between an air-fuel ratio correction value and a predetermined value is used for such a disorder decision.